New island
by Hetti
Summary: The straw hat crew arrives at a new island, where, of course, it awaits trouble. Sanji an Zoro lays out on an adventure alone, but will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. Hi was lying in his hammock on the ship. He didn't feel good, not good at all. He watched his sleeping crew mates as his thoughts went back to when they had arrived at that island two days ago.

Sanji had just finished preparing and serving lunch when he heard Usopp yelling: "Island ahead!" Followed by Luffy's outburst of joy, and then a loud crashing was heard. Sanji sighted as he heard Franky and Usopp cursing an yelling at their captain.

It was a large island with a big mountain in the middle, surrounded by a thick forest. They docked in a natural harbor and of course Luffy rushed in to the forest without thinking. Nami just shook his head and turned to face the rest of the crew.

"Ok, listen up, this is what we are going to do!" As soon Nami opened her mouth Sanji had gone all wiggling with heart in his eyes.

"We need supplies, that means Usopp, Sanji, Franky and me are going to look for food. Robin, Chopper and Brook go and look for Luffy."

"Zoro", her eyes narrowed at the swordsman, "you are going to guard. Understand? We don't need you to get lost." Zoro sighted and nodded, as Sanji again went all wiggling.

"Nami, is so hot when she is commanding people", he wiggled, hart in his eyes, but no one really taking any notice of him.

Sanji looked after Bobin-chwan's back as she, Chopper and Brook took off after Luffy. He turned and spotted Nami crawling over a fallen tree, making her skirt crawl up a little. Again he went all wiggling and offered to help her over, she "kindly" refused.

It had been a god day. Apart from some minor issues, like Usopp getting the "I-have-to-go-back-to-the-ship-or-I-will" dizzies, or when he was running around saying he would be killed when a spider had landed on his shoulder. And when Usopp had turned to Sanji to get him to take it off, Sanji send him flying through the air. He wasn't a big fan of spider either.

But all in all it had been a peaceful day, and they had found supplies and all, until they ran into Luffy and his "rescue" team. Chopper was in panic, tear streaming down his face.

"We are going to be killed!" he yelled jumping in to Franky's arms.

"Even though I'm already dead, skull joke!" Came from their favorite skeleton. They looked confused at Robin, ho after all was the most reliable of them. But before she could open her mouth Luffy jumped down before her.

"Cannibals! And they are really strong!" His eyes sparkling. Robin just nodded in conformation.

"This is no time to be impressed by them!" Nami and Sanji yelled at him.

"Either way, I suggest that we get the hell out of here", Robin said, a slightly hint of panic in her voice. Just then they realized the seriousness of the situation. They grabbed their supplies, Franky still holding Chopper in his arms, and sprinted towards the bay and the sunny.

Luckily it seems that there were no cannibals at this side of the island, so they managed to get to the ship unseen. As they got on the ship they dropped everything, hoist the sail and headed out to the sea. It was then that Brookes voice reached Sanji's ear:

"Zoro? Where are you?"

Sanji feelt his face go peal. He quickly turned towards the island they had just left.

"That shitty swordsman" he mumbled as he jumped to the deck. Before he even realized what he was doing he was standing at the railing, looking over his shoulder, speaking calmly.

"Get out of here, I will get Zoro and meet you back at the bay at sunrise. Nami, you said that the log was already set?" He met her eyes.

"Yes, but "

"If we don't show up tomorrow… expect the worst and leave us behind."

"Sanji, don't g…" Nami begun, but was cut of once more.

"Don't argue Nami! Sanji felt bad for yelling at her, but he didn't have time to apologize. He could do that when he was back. He looked back at his crew mates, before he jumped out in the water.

Sanji crawled up at the beach looking back at the ship. He shook his head, trying to get the water out of his heir. He slowly got up to his feet and began walking straight ahead. He had no idea where Zoro could be, his sense of direction was one of the grand lines many mysteries. But Sanji knew he wodn't leave until he had found Zoro and dragged his sorry ass back to the ship. And then, Sanji grind a devilish smile, he was going to kill that shitty moss head.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is what happens when you listen to ballads and sad songs, while writing a supposed to be fighting scene:P

Anyway, I hope you like it and ignore my grammar foults:D

After hours of jungle, snakes, cannibals and worst of all; spiders. Sanji was exhausted. He leant against a tree and lit a cigarette. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, he shout his eyes. They shout open when he heard a muffled scream. Sanji twisted his head towards the sound, he was sure it was Zoro. He dropped his sig and started running towards the sound.

He burst through the trees and stud face to face with one of the biggest gay he had ever seen, he jumped back a step and looked up at his face. He was enormous. Sanji suddenly noticed Zoro lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

The scene in front of him reminded him of so many others; Thriller Bark, where he had no way of helping. And there with those marines some weeks ago. He felt a fear burning with in him as he charge the big man in front of him, not for himself but for his shitty swordsman.

He kicked and jumped, not really thinking, just reacting. The gigantic man finally fell to his knees, Sanji delivered the final blow, and he to feel to the ground. He crawled over to the green hired man, bent over him and put his ear to his chest. Sanji breathe out relived as he could hear the other man's heart beating, than he collapsed on top of the man under him.

He felt something touched his head and he looked up, only to meet two green eyes.

"Oi, shitty cook, your crushing me" Zoro's low voice whispered, but he did not make any move to push Sanji away. Zoro's hand was still lying on blonds head. Sanji closed his eyes; a little nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

They wear snapped out of there sleep when a group of, what Sanji assumed was cannibals. He grunted and pushed himself up to his feet. He pushed the pain back; he probably had broken some bones after the fight. Behind him Zoro got up, his swords drawn and now stood side by side with the cook. It looked like the cannibals where confused, at least they didn't attack straight away.

"Luffy and the others?" Zoro cleared his voice.

"On the sunny, they are supposed to pick us up at sunrise tomorrow."

"Supposed to?" Zoro looked at the blond curiously. Sanji turned to look at him.

"If we survive."

Zoro laugh. "Of course we will, I haven't reached my goal. And you haven't found All Blue yet"

They looked at each other, no, steered in to each other's eyes. Sanji reached out and touched Zoro's face.

"There is so much I want to sa" he was cut off.

"Leave it, we can talk back at the sunny" Zoro smiled and leaned in to the touch. Sanji's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Zoros smile. Sanji closed his eyes, turned his head and opened them, now facing the enemy. Suddenly the cannibals charge right at them.

Sanji and Zoro fought back to back, but the enemy where to many and with their injures they dinn't stand a chance against them. Sanji suddenly couldn't feel Zoro's back anymore; he spun around just in time to see the moss head fell to the ground.

Sanji jumped and placed one foot at each side of the fallen man, bending his feet slightly. Sanji heard Zoro grumble under him.

"Shh, lay still" Sanji mumbled only to get leafed back at.

"Don't order me around, you shitty love-cook."

Sanji went on to a hand stand to try to protect Zoro, but it was no use. Suddenly he got drawn away from the swordsman, he felt like everything was going in slow motion. No matter what he did, the enemy blocked his attacks.

He looked back at Zoro and met his eyes. The last thing he saw was Zoro's eyes in panic and heard him call his name. Then things went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Well(get used to it, "well" is a word I use a lot), here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. If some of it doesn't make sense, please tell me. You see, I have been writing this story five lines at a time, well not always but almost. And eche time I have listen to different songs ;P so it has different moods XD

And last but not least, please tell me what you think of it! It is my only reason to write. You don't have to write much just a smiley will do.

~OO~OO~

Sanji slowly opend his eyes. He was looking at the stars; it was a night without a moon. He tried to move, but growled out in pain. He defiantly had broken something.

"Sanji? You ok?"

It was a familiar voice, he turned towards the sound. There was someone sitting a coupel of feet away from him. He eyed the man, not really sure where he was. Sanji noticed something and started laughing. The other man looked confused at him.

"What?" he hissed angrily.

"Your heir, it's green!" Sanji laught with all his hart. The other man flushed, keeping the angry expression, but his eyes gave him away.

"How hard did you hit your head, you shitty cook?" He asked worried.

Sanji meet the other man's eyes, and it all came back to him with a flash of pain. He stopped laughing and shout his eyes tightly, breathing through his nose.

"Oi, talk to me?" Zoro's voice was filled with concern.

"Watch your one business, marimo." Sanji hissed trough shout teeth. He could hear Zoro sight in relief.

"So your back then?" he chuckled.

"Shout your damn mouth and let me think, moss head." Sanji answered.

He slowly opened his eyes again to look at his feet. They were bound with a metal chines to a metal ring that was standing up from the ground. Sanji tried to pull free, but to no use.

"If it had been that easy, do you really think that we would still be her?" Zoro mooched. Sanji just ignored the shitty basterd, he was getting pretty good at it. To Zoro's displeasure of course.

Sanji then tried to move his hands, they were tight behind his back with a rope. Hmm… An idea come to Sanji's mind. He looked at the metal chain again, it could work, and it was pretty sharp.

As he began to wiggle on the ground, Zoro paused whatever he had been doing and just stared at the cook.

"What the hell are you doing, blondi?" Sanji hold back a cry of pain and barked back; "What the hell do it look like? I'm getting us out of here. Now do something useful and keep guard."

Zoro did as he was told, for a change, and turned his head towards the bon fire a couple of hundred feet away to see if any of their captures where coming.

Sanji kept wiggling his hands down and behind his feet, making his body bend in any direction, trying to ignore the pain.

Finely his hands where under his feet and he used the metal chain to saw up the ropes.

A low whistle was hear from Zoro as Sanji massaged his now free hands.

"You move like a freaking octopus"

"What did you think all that wiggling for every pretty girl was for? Plus this is not the first time I have been bound like this." Sanji looked up and noticed that Zoro was blushing slightly.

"What?"

"It's not the first time you have been bound…?" Zoro flushed some more.

"No…" Sanji answered, uncertain where this was going. He suddenly remembered the moments before het fight, the feeling in his stomach as Zoro leaning in to his hand. Sanji felt his cheeks got hotter, he hid his face and focused on the task at hand; how to get out of these chains, now that his hands where free.

"Shit, someone is coming."

Sanji looked up and surly someone was walking towards them. Slowly a plan formed in his head. Next to him Zoro was panicing.

"Demit, they are going to kill us and eat us"

"Yeah, they are going to kill you, but not eat you" Sanji said calmly, gathering up the leftover from the rope and placed it behind his back. Zoro frowned looking confused at the now smiling blond.

"Who would eat someone whit green hair? It just doesn't look good and it is probably tastes horrible" Sanji closed his eyes, leaned back and pretended to be un consensus.

"was that an insult or were you trying to help?" Zoro mumbled under his breath. It took the swordsman another second before he realized that Sanji wasn't moving.

"Oi, love-cook, what are you doing?" The panic was back in his voice.

"Oi, Sanji!" Said man didn't move an inch, it was all a part of his master plan, if he had to say it himself. He needed Zoro to make some noise, but at the sound of the other man yelling his name he almost did blow it. The only thing was the sound of his captures footsteps getting closer.

Finely the man stoped in front of them, he paused for a moment before he reached out for Sanji. All as planned, well almost as planned. He didn't predict Zoro to go all cracy.

"Get your franking hands of him, or I swear to God I will make you suffer!" Zoro cept yelling and cursing the man, but it was to no use, he was still bound. That was a surprise for Sanji, first of all Zoro didn't believe in God, and second; when did Zoro began to care so much for him?

Sanji could feel his capturer lift him up and realize him from the metal ring, but his feet were still bound. The gigantic man had one hand around his waist when Sanji suddenly twisted himself over the man's hand and put his own hands on the ground, and his feet it het surprised man's face. The man went out like a light. Sanji bent over him and got his keys, grinning widely he freed his legs and turned towards Zoro. He just watched Sanji in disbelief.

"You could have told me you had a plan. I thought… I thought…" He went silent.

"Well, I needed you to be yelling and kicking. And if I told you, you wouldn't have been so…so… well let's just say I have seen you acting. It stinks." Sanji finished whit a laugh.

"Anyway. Get me out of these chains" Zoro frowned at Sanji, blushing slightly.

"Is that a way to ask for a favor? Sanji grinned.

"What?"

"You could at least say pleas" Sanji continued, clearly enjoying the situation. Zoro just stared at the blond in front of him.

"Wh..what?" The surprise was clear in his voice.

"Come on, just this one time"

"Shitty cook, someone might come, hurry up!"

"Well, aren't we all nice and friendly? When I think about it, I kind of like the you the way your now. All helpless and vonrabal. Sanji watched the other man turn red as a tomato, this was actually fun. Teasing him, and making him blush. It was payback time for getting them in to this mess, and Zoro was really adorable when he was blushing. Sanji mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to think about that, and he hated to admit it but, Zoro was right. Someone might come. He was just about to bend down and relies the other man when said man mumbled something.

"Hmm, you said something?" Sanji was looking down at Zoro who turned his face away.

"Can you get me out of these fucking's chains" silence.." pleas?"

Sanji bent down chukeling.

"Well, that wasn't too hard was it? You big baby."

"Someday, I swear, I will kill you" Zoro frowned as he stud up.

"Let's get out of here first, shall we?

Zoro just grunted back. They started walking the opposite way of the bon fire. Well, walking was the wrong word to use. There was more of dragging and halting then actually walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here I'm again. Sorry if you have waited… I have hit a writer's block, so this chapter is pretty boring. I have started on the next, but it just talk and so on… I need ideas so please HELP ME!

Anyway, ignore my grammar faults any enjoy.

~~OO~~

Two shadows could be seen from the beach, walking towards the bay. Well, one of them was more like carrying the other. Zoro and Sanji stumbled out of the jungle sighting in relief.

Just for the record it was Sanji who had one arm over Zoro's shoulder and was being dragged around like a pack of meat, not that Sanji would ever carry a piece of meat this way. Sanji realized that he was babbling inside his head and decided to shout up.

They stopped moving, and Sanji rested his head against Zoro's neck. He was exhausted. He had been giving Zoro orders for the last hour or so on where to go, orders that Zoro didn't want to follow. They had gotten lost more times than Sanji wanted to count on some of Zoro's _short cuts_. The green haired man's sense of direction really was a mystery.

Sanji inhaled Zoro's sent, it smelled good. Sanji couldn't place it, but it was familiar and smelled like home. Zoro started to move again and Sanji moaned in pain.

"Just a little more and we can sit down" Zoro's voice was low and Sanji could feel the vibrations through his chest.

Sanji closed his eyes, he was so tired. They stopped and Zoro slowly helped Sanji down on the ground, his back leaning against a three. Zoro stud bent over the wounded men, trying to adjust his sitting position, when something fell down in to Sanji's lap. A big hairy spider, Sanji panicked.

He brushed the spider away and leaped away from the three, taking Zoro whit him in the fall. They stumbled and fell, Sanji on top of Zoro. They both landed in the sand moaning in pain. Sanji rolled over to his back, now lying next to the green haired man who sat up looking angrily at the cook.

"What the hell was that for?" Zoro's voice was trembling whit anger.

"I…I just… I …nothing" Sanji's voice was low as he mumbled trough shoot teeth. Zoro looked over at the three just as spider crawled out of sight. He looked back and forth between the disappearing spider and the blond, not able to stop laughing.

"Shout up, shitty marimo" Sanji growled. He tried to sound furious, but he was too tired. Suddenly he didn't care anymore what Zoro did, Sanji crawled up into a ball and placed his hands over his face. All he wanted was to sleep; of course his behavior got the green haired man all worrying.

"Sanji, you okay?" Sanji didn't answer, only bent his head further down.

"Mhmm... sorry about the spider. I just… well, you know" Zoro actually sounded sorry. Sanji grunted back and smiled tiredly. Of course he knew, he would have done exactly the same thing.

"It's okay. I'm just tired, that's all" he sighted. Suddenly Sanji wasn't no longer lying in the sand, but was lifted up in Zoro's arms; bride style.

"What the hell?" Sanji exploded, looking up at the swordsman who just signed his death sentence.

"It's going to be a long night, so we need to find shelter" Zoro said in _a matter of fact_ tone.

"That's not what I mean!" Sanji's voice had a hint of panic. "Why the hell are you carrying me?" He tried to wiggle himself out of Zoro's grip, but the green haired man only tightened his hold of him, pulling Sanji closer to his chest.

"Stop acting like a little girl" Zoro chuckled, "but then again a little girl might like being carried like this" Zoro's grin only widens. Sanji was now red of anger and embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not some little girl, so let me down. Now!"

Zoro didn't stop walking, but looked at Sanji whit a serious face that matched his voice.

"I know" Zoro captured Sanji's eyes and hold them for a moment, before he looked straight ahead again.

"You're the opposite of a little girl" Zoro looked so serious and… detriment? And it shout Sanji up more effectively than any threat would have.

Sanji closed his eyes. He would never admit it, but it was kind of nice laying here. It was warm and the rhythm of Zoro's breath and his walking calmed him down. Before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

~O~

Sanji didn't want to open his eyes, he felt so good just lying there he was. Not that he knew where `there` was. He let out a deep breath; he nuzzled further in to whatever it was that was so warm and twisted one of his hands into the fabric that cover the warm object.

The object made a satisfying grunt that warmed Sanji's hart, the thing smelled so familiar and good he thought, before it wrapped its arms around him and pulling him closer to its chest. Hold on a minute. Hands, chest!

"Oh God" Sanji opened his eyes in chook, only to see a weary familiar shirt. He looked up slowly, and his fears was confirmed when he noticed the green hair. Sanji, in lack of better words to describe it, jumped out of Zoro's embrace.

Only to have his head colliding whit the ceiling. ***censored*** (The curses uttered is not suitable for young readers.)

When Sanji finely stopped cursing he looked around, he was in a cave, maybe 1, 5 meter high and so wide that Zoro could lie as long he was and still have room to move. Sanji looked out the cave entrance and gasped.

The moon was finely up and was reflected in the bay, surrounded by stars. It was completely silent, only a slight breeze. It was beautiful, if he only was here whit a pretty girl instead of that shitty swordsman. He walked out and onto the sand. How Zoro had found this place was a mystery, Sanji thought as he lit a smoke and inhaled. He quickly finished the smoke, it was cold outside, and inside for that matter but at least he had cover for the cold breeze.

He looked at the sleeping marimo head; he looked so peaceful, before he let his gaze wander through the cave. Near the exit were the ashes from a fire and some wood. As silent he could, Sanji made a fire and put his hands close. He was sitting whit his back to the marimo, facing the sea.

Sanji shudder, he was sleepy and cold. He eyed the sleeping Zoro, remembering how nice it had been there next to him. Sanji considered his options; sleeping on the cold flour or crawl up against the warm swordsman.

No, he had his pride, Sanji thought as laid down on the cold cave flour. If Zoro knew that Sanji had willingly laid down next to him, Sanji would never hear the end of it.

Sanji looked at the sleeping swordsman again, he was still fast asleep. That stupid marimo hadn't noticed that Sanji had woken up, and if the green hair man didn't know that Sanji had woken up, he wouldn't react if Sanji was lying next to him when he woke up, he thought.

Sanji reconsidered his options. The final tip on the iceberg was the fact that he was freezing his ass of, and not the fact that Sanji wanted to lay next to the marimo head.

Sanji scooted closer to the man, who conveniently enough had one arm under his head that Sanji could use as a pillow. He let out a sight at the warmth from Zoro spreading through him, the blond glued himself to the sleeping man, not wanting to let go of the warmth.

The cook was too busy nuzzling his face into Zoro's chest to notice that said man wrapped his strong arms around him, burying his nose in to the blonde's hair and opening his eyes as he breathed in Sanji's sent. The green haired man looked down at the now sleeping blond in his arms and pulled him even closer.

"Idiot" Zoro whispered softly and drifted back to sleep.

~~OO~~

I thought about ending it when Sanji fell asleep the first time, but I thought it was too short. So the made him wake up again, and planed on letting him know where he was than fall asleep whit out moving, but the story just kept going…

Anyway, please review :D


End file.
